Twist of Fate
by The Winter Seasoness
Summary: They loved each other dearly, perhaps more than all of the worlds combined. But the appearance of two strange teenagers and even more monsters around Hyrule tells of darkness speading. Will Link be able to gather his thoughts before it's too late? Zelink
1. Thinking of You, Wherever You Are

Twist of Fate

Hi! This is my new story, so if it sucks, bear with me. Zelda x Link. In a world ravaged by chaos many times over, can two friends unite and delve under their bonds.. to find love? This is the story of Zelda and Link, as they prevail through hard times and find romance.

There's the summary! Okay, I didn't play Ocarina of Time, so if something's wrong and I didn't get my facts straight, it's not necessarily my fault. Anywho, time for the story!

Chapter 1: Thinking of You, Wherever You Are.. 

Zelda sighed, staring out of her bedroom window. She was waiting.. and she was still waiting.. and he hadn't come back yet. He had left to train to be a soldier, but she knew. He was already good enough.

He always was.

The princess brushed a strand of golden hair behind her ear. Link.. where had he gone? Was he dead? Was he not? She had been yearning to tell him. Tell him how she felt. But now she wasn't sure. Zelda had leaned back when Link and Saria had bonded. They had a kinship, and perhaps a romance, and she wasn't willing to get in the way of that. But it had torn her apart when she had seen them together. His flowing hair.. his simple, green tunic.. the sword he used to fight evil.. his shield, to protect him..

And his eyes.. Zelda felt a loveless sigh escape her lips. They could bore through her. He always knew what she felt. And when he had left, he had also left her heartbroken. The thought of him laying in a puddle of red, shining blood made her even more so grievous.

"Please, Link.. please take care of yourself.. wherever you are.." she muttered, shutting her blinds.

A tear slipped loose down her milky cheek, and she brushed it off, saddened. She sat down under her red canopy bed, moonlight streaming through her window. Her father, King Harkinian, had pretended as if Link had never existed. Zelda knew he was angered by Link's disappearance. Everyone knew of the bond they had once shared together. Impa had tried to comfort her more than once, but nothing helped. She had fallen into love's abyss and was helpless to get out. She felt more tears slip down her bedridden face, then let loose a torrent. This had happened often. King Harkinian had tried marrying her off more than once, but she despised the pompous money-flashers that most liked to call princes. Zelda was a regular donator to charity, so it seemed fitting that she wouldn't like any of them.

"If Link was a prince, I'd marry him.." she whispered, imagining for a brief moment the Hero of Time carrying her in his arms, away on golden wings of light, the three Goddesses staring down at them with happiness.

And then they'd share a kiss.. Zelda shook herself mentally. She was pulling herself in deeper, and she didn't want that. But she missed him so much..

"Why did you have to leave me, my friend?" she said quietly, before her endless stream of tears made her too tired to carry on, and she ended up falling asleep, curled into a ball among the many blankets and pillows that her father had demanded be placed.

Well? What'd you think of the first chapter? Yes, I know, the chapter name is from Kingdom Hearts! Hope I get some reviews!


	2. Riding on Golden Wings

Twist of Fate 

Only one review? Oh well, I'm enjoying writing this anyway. Next chapter, coming up!

Chapter 2: Riding on Golden Wings 

---

"Get out of my way, you gruesome pests!" a voice shouted.

There was a sickening slash of a sword, and then a slushing sound, as a monster fell to the ground. It was purple and black, with red spots, and it was shaped oddly like a leaf. The owner of the sword, a young man, well-built, with a green tunic, brown boots, blonde hair, blue eyes, and a satchel hanging from his shoulder, had just killed it. Recently, new monsters had invaded Hyrule, and everyone was having trouble with them. Well, everyone except him. The Hero of Time. Link had gone to train to be a soldier at Hyrule Castle. It was what he had wanted to do. In the process, he had left a young woman that he had deeply cared for. The Princess of Hyrule Castle, Princess Zelda.

They had been childhood friends before, and she had helped him in his quests. Gradually, they had become best friends, everyday that Link traveled to the garden where they met. That was until he had gone there for.. other reasons. Link had found himself going to the Castle Garden almost everyday, eager to see the Princess. She hadn't questioned his comings, though she seemed to enjoy them immensely. And that was when he had gotten those strange feelings in the pit of his stomach. Ones that made him want to sigh hopelessly and smile, just because he was living. It only happened with her.

Link didn't have too much experience with love. It wasn't like a new thing to him; he knew what it was. But the feeling that it brought, he didn't understand.. until now. Maybe it was puppy love, but he doubted it to be so. He traveled through Kokiri Forest, blonde hair breezing past him peacefully. The thud of his boots seemed to be the only thing breaking the silence, and he killed all of the nameless leaf-shaped shadow blobs in his way. He had to visit Zelda. They had been separated for too long. Saria had conveyed her feeling for Link once, and his heart fell for his friend, because he didn't feel the same way. He didn't want to hurt her, but it wasn't really his fault. And then Malon had always been sweet on him, and he liked her as well, but not _that _way. And, Goddesses save him, Princess Ruto. Each time her spirit appeared, she would always hit on him, flirt, and ask him why he didn't marry her. All of them were lovely, but he didn't love them. He loved..

His form carried him to the edge of Kokiri Forest. He broke free of the branches that had taken to scratching at him, and came into view of Malon's farm. How he had missed her; he loved to race with her on Epona and the other horses. But, he decided, he would do that another day. For now, Zelda came first. He ran past the wooden fencing of the farm, slightly smiling at the cowhands and animals that tended to nicker at him. Ah, the childhood memories he had shared here. Soon enough, he came to Castle Town, but didn't stop to chat. Some cheered as he ran past, others smiled and waved. And then, there it came; Hyrule Castle, in all its wondrous glory. Stones etched everywhere, trees and flowers blossoming at nearly every turn and corner, guards patrolling the midst of it. So many things he had come to know and love.

His face broke into a light, subtle grin. Soon, he would be able to see her. Light, milky complexion, flowing, golden hair, caring, soft blue eyes.. Link blinked. He hadn't noticed those features of Zelda before. Although it was true, but..

Link had managed to get into the garden while he was thinking, and appreciated the daisies, roses, dandelions, and others that encircled it. A large, rotting old trunk stood in the middle of the garden. It was now a stub, and served as a sort of bench. And then, there was her window.. and..

"It's her.." he breathed.

A figure was standing near the window. He could just make out a young woman's curvaceous, flowing frame. Wearing the traditional pink dress, accentuated by a belt of golden jewels, earrings of Triforce, pink, transparent gloves, the cloth that depicted the Triforce in all its glory around her waist.. and her golden hair, beautiful eyes.. Link sighed. These thoughts had been haunting him ever since he left. His sword now sheathed, he began climbing the sturdy vines that twisted their way along to the Princess's window. He tapped it lightly, excited. He would finally be able to talk to her for the first time in months!

Her head turned, and his heart fell. Her eyes were dull and listless, her rosy face dampened by tears. Her hair was a bit messy, and she seemed to be making no effort in taking care of herself. Link's eyes brimmed with tears. Seeing her like this, and being here.. oh, how he missed her!

And when her head turned, her eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. Her mouth dropped, and it slowly turned into that golden expression he had come to know and love. Now, here was the head-strong, wise Princess he had grown to know and..

She nearly bolted for the window, clasping its edges and opening it. And then, silence.. and after that..

"Oh, Link!"

He felt arms clasp his neck, and then was pulled into a hug. He lost his grip on the window, and then there they went, Princess and hero, falling to the ground. Link braced himself, grasping Zelda around her waist, not wanting her to get hurt. He opened his eyes slightly, and for a fleeting moment, only saw Zelda and himself, wrapped in a loving embrace, never to be separated. He pressed his nose against her shoulder, taking in her lovely scent. They had never been this close before, but.. it felt right. She opened her eyes as well, and his heart leapt again, glad that he could finally see her face to face..

And then he felt a sharp thud. They had landed, and for a second Link noted that everything had happened much faster than he had called for. He made a motion to get up, but Zelda didn't budge. Her face was buried in the crook of his shoulder, the cloth damp. She was crying. There they lay, Zelda slightly on top of him, dress splayed about her. But for the moment, it didn't matter. He hugged her tightly, and she returned the embrace. He could faintly make out remarks of, "I missed you so much," and, "Where did you go?" and last, "You're finally back.

"I missed you too, Princess.." he whispered.

Maybe it was euphoria, maybe not. But Link had made up his mind.

He was in love with Princess Zelda.

---

Well? Was it good, ne?! I demand answers! Ehe, anyway, please read and review!


	3. Informal Greetings

Anime Wildfire: Thanks for reviewing! You're the only one here to boost my confidence. T-T;

Anyway, next chapter for you:D

---

Chapter 3: Informal Greetings

---

Zelda was still clinging to Link's tunic, sobbing. "I missed you!" and more, "Please don't leave again!" echoed in his ears, and he still hugged her tighter, never wanting to let go, not wanting her to be so miserable. He found himself replying things like, "I won't," things along those lines. He was stunned, as well; seeing her behave that way, and knowing her, it seemed irrational. But he still wanted to stay as they were, in their emotional hug. Slowly, she stopped crying, and he found himself lifting himself up and taking her hand, as she was sitting with her knees on the grassy dirt ground, and helping her up as well. Link had another shock again, as she leaned forward and hugged him again. She wasn't crying, she seemed to simply want to feel his warm embrace again. Link started to feel words nudge at his throat, and he began to speak, heart racing.

"I-I'm sorry, Zelda, I didn't know you would miss me so much.. I.."

"Please," she stopped him, "It isn't your fault. I could have gotten the king to make you a soldier.. this.. this wasn't necessary.. I could've stopped you from going through so much trouble.." she murmured, and then he felt her tremble, and tightened the hug, eager to stop her from feeling so horrible.

"It's not your fault, my Princess.. it was for the best.." he replied.

So he took her by the hand, feeling his face go a light shade of crimson, then guided her to the old stump in the middle of the garden. They sat down together, Zelda's head resting on his shoulder. They sat there like that for awhile, gathering their bearings. Link felt himself glance her way, and took in her pretty features once more. It felt good to simply be sitting there with her, two friends..

'_Maybe that's the bad part,'_ he thought.

He had a strong urge to want to be more than friends with her, but he knew their love would have been forbidden from the start. Princesses and heroes.. they didn't marry. Unlike all those stories Link had heard of in Kokiri Forest, it was not meant to be so.

"Link," Zelda began, breaking the comfortable silence, "what happened to you?"

And then she fumbled with her words, and, as he noticed, tended to look the opposite direction of where he was sitting, which made him think that she was growing impatient and didn't want to be there with him. His heart fell, and he saw her face go pink. Was she angry for embarrassing herself in front of him, if at all? Did she even want to be there with him? He looked away, then began to tell her of his month, almost year-long adventure. He had first gone to Castle Town, Kokiri Forest and the like, to say goodbye to his old friends. And then, he didn't know where he was going to go, so had simply explored and sharpened his skills, and soon found an old hut on one of his adventures. There was a man in his 40's living there, and he had trained under him. He had said his name was Satriel, or Satri, and they had become fast friends, though Satriel was strict nonetheless. Then, when Satri had dubbed him to be fine enough to become a knight, Link had traveled back to Hyrule.

"Something might have happened to you.. but I'm glad that Satriel taught you well.." she said softly, and he found her clinging to his hand, looking up at him.

Link's face went that light shade of crimson again, and he smiled shyly.

"I.. would you like to have some dinner? You must be hungry, and it's getting cold," she started, and Link nodded eagerly.

He hadn't had a proper meal in awhile, as traveling back had taken about a month in and of itself. Zelda smiled, delighted that he would stay.

"Oh.."

Link glanced at her, worried. What was wrong?

"My father.. King Harkinian.. he's a bit.. displeased with you.." she began.

"King Harkinian.." he began, and then reality dawned upon his face.

He had forgotten to say goodbye to the man! Link nearly jumped up and started for the exit, then turned to Zelda.

"I forgot him.. I hope he won't be too upset with me.." he told her, and she nodded.

They both traveled away from the garden, then took a secret entrance into the castle. Link and Zelda were traveling through a hallway, dimly lit by torches and being patrolled by guards, who smiled and nodded at Link, delighted to have him back. Link returned their greetings, as he had made many friends with the castle guards. One even went up to him and gave him a rueful bear hug, and he smiled and laughed. Zelda was glad to see Link so happy as well, and they both had smiles on their faces when they entered the throne room. The room was huge, and had a large chandelier made out of diamonds and crystals that sparkled and reflected light. Small candles were nestled on its edges, and it lit the room wonderfully well, though other torches and lamps in stone were hung along the walls. The floor was made entirely of white marble, and the throne was a great seat, covered in red plush and decorated with purple, green, red, and blue gems along its armrests, which were made of gold. And in the throne sat a plump man, a rather jolly face beheld by bushy eyebrows and twinkling eyes. He had slightly silver hair and a small beard, which he often pulled at. Princes, lords, and some other ladies were crowded in the room, picking at a table full of meats, vegetables, and exotic drinks and desserts. Exquisite tables had been set out, and some were eating and drinking there, chatting and having a seemingly formal good time. An advisor sat at the king's side, watching the room carefully. Generally, the noise was a bit loud, but when Link and Zelda entered, it seemed time itself had stopped.

The first to spot them was an elderly gent, covered in a black tuxedo and oddly shiny black shoes. When he spoke, his voice seemed to boom off the walls.

"So! The Hero of Time has returned!" he said.

Heads turned. Stunned expressions were the majority. Even some plates and dishes clattered to the floor. All eyes were on them. Link felt himself want to turn around and run, but he knew doing so would have shamed him to no end. Instead, he stepped forward, and the crowd made room for him. He felt Zelda slightly whisper, not wanting him to do this, but he knew what was right. When he finally made it to the throne and King Harkinian himself, the king had a slightly angry expression on his face. Link bowed.

"My King, Your Majesty, I have come back from my long and arduous journey. I greet thee and send you my greatest wishes," Link said, bowing deeply a second time.

"So!" said the king, "the Kokiri boy has returned from his trip. Should he care to explain why he refrained from telling me he was leaving, I would indeed be greatly pleased."

"My King, you have my greatest apologies. In my rush and excitement, I had forgotten to tell you."

Some gasps were heard around the room. The king's face remained slightly blank.

"Well! If the Hero wishes to know, I was.. sorrowful in your absence," said the King, and his expression softened to one that seemed lonely and sad.

'_Goes to show you that even King Harkinian is vulnerable, deep down,'_ Link thought.

Link bowed once more.

"I am sorry I left without telling you, sir. It shall never happen again."

The King nodded, and slowly, the conversation started back up again.

"I'm sorry, sir. I was rash in my actions," Link said, now able to have an informal conversation with him.

"It's fine, lad. I'm simply angry that you left my daughter in such a state. She missed you greatly."

"Yes.. I know," he sighed, and that having been over, Zelda made her way over to him and urged him out of the room.

He found himself in her bedroom, sitting next to her on her bed. They were once again in their state as they were in the garden.

"It took courage for you to do that, my friend," Zelda said, smiling shyly.

Link shuffled his feet on the ground, feeling yet again a crimson blush make his way to his cheeks.

"Thank you, Princess.."

They sat there together, slowly scooting toward each other. Link found Zelda once again resting her head against his shoulder, and he sighed contentedly, glad to be within her presence. By now the moon was out, and it shone on her figure, once again bringing out her hair and eyes.. they looked at each other, and Link found himself getting lost in them, his expression softening. Zelda's eyes were half-closed, and she hugged him once more.

"It's.. getting late.. you should go before it gets too cold.." Zelda told him.

Link nodded, and then they parted, sharing embraces yet again, more of the fact that they were glad to be together than the fact that they felt for one another. Link was outside the castle, his heart making great leaps, and he left for Kokiri Forest, a smile on his face. He made a note to come back again soon. He didn't want to be a soldier anymore, he just wanted to be with her.

---

Well? Liked your long chappy? Please R & R!


	4. If Only

Thanks for reviewing, as usual. I'm late, I know.

---

Chapter 4: If Only

---

Zelda yawned, sitting up in bed. The sun seemed to shine even more brightly than usual, and her smile was wide and pleasant. She got up and put on her clothes, then sat on her bed and waited. He had to be coming today. They had only met once.. it didn't seem enough. Zelda lifted herself up quickly from her bed, staring at her reflection in the mirror. She was lucky to have such a wonderful friend. If only they were more than that.. Zelda blinked.

'Am I really in love with him? It could simply be puppy love. But it feels so real! No-one's made me feel this way before.. but even so..'

Zelda sighed. Princess and hero, two opposites coming from two different worlds. If only she wasn't a Princess! If only she was a Kokiri.. then maybe things would have been different. Her heart fell. Perhaps then, her feelings were futile. But how could she forget him?

"Why can't it be that simple? I love him so much, and that's how it will end?" she asked herself, a little louder than she had intended.

Meanwhile, a certain Kokiri boy was hanging on the vines outside Zelda's window, and had happened to catch what she had said. The words came on him like a sword being stabbed in his chest. Zelda loved someone else? He knocked on the window, mouth dry. He saw her turn to him, then smile. She opened the window and grasped his hand, helping him into her room. She sat down on her bed.

"I'm glad you came today, Link. It's been a bit lonely.." she said quietly.

Link had taken a seat near her. The sword was ripping through his heart, slowly but surely. Tugging at its strings, spilling blood..

"Yes.. it has.." he replied, just as quietly.

Zelda shuffled her feet shyly on the floor.

"So, how is Malon?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh.. she's fine. We raced some of the horses around the farm.. yes, she's doing fine," Link replied, heart beating louder than he would have thought possible.

"Good! Maybe I could come with you next time, and-" Zelda started, but realized that Link didn't seem to be as light and cheerful as he usually was.

"Is something wrong?" she asked him, nudging him in the side.

Link was staring at the ground. He could simply tear through his chest, he knew it. He turned his head away, for tears were brimming his eyes. Zelda's brow furrowed, and she put a hand on Link's shoulder lightly. Frowning, she reached out her hand, making a motion as if to cup his cheek, then retracted it at the last second.

"Link.. did something happen? Please, tell me.." Zelda said quietly.

Not able to see his face, she watched as he lifted his hand and brushed at his eyes. Zelda dropped her hand from his shoulder.

"Are you crying?"

"No. I'm fine. Sorry. Spur of the moment," he replied, turning around to face her with a bright smile.

'He's smiling.. but his eyes aren't.'

"I need to go back soon," he said shortly, getting up from the bed.

"But it's not dark yet.. Link, please, tell me what's wrong. I know something's the matter."

Link was at the door, about to turn the knob, when he turned to face her. Zelda got up as well, and met him.

"Zelda.. I.. I have to tell you, but I don't think I'll get anything in return.." Link said softly.

He brushed a strand of hair out of her face, stepping forward slowly, meeting his eyes with hers. She stared back at him, heart beating. Eyes half-closed, he took his hand to her chin. Zelda felt herself getting lost in the moment, taking in his features. She closed her eyes, waiting for their lips to meet.. but it never came. When Zelda opened her eyes a moment later, Link was standing there, blinking at her with sadness. He turned away.

"I'm sorry.. I.. that was foolish of me. I.. should go," Link stated, turning the doorknob and disappearing behind it.

"Link, wait!" Zelda called, stepping out into the hallway. She saw his form disappear in shadows.

She ran after him, being careful not too make any noise. Though Link was friends with everybody in the castle, he still wasn't allowed to be there. She turned a corner, then saw him open another door and step out into the garden, closing the door behind him. Zelda opened it a few seconds after him, but he was already gone, slipping through the bushes. She stared at the spot for a few more moments, then stepped back and sat down on the rotting tree trunk. She stared at the palms of her hands for a long time.

"He was about to kiss me.. and then.. what.. what happened? I don't understand.. I don't understand what he.. why did he..?" she stuttered.

It didn't make sense. She ran the moment over and over in her mind.

'_Why did he leave?'_

She picked a rose out of a flower bed, and stared at it.

'One for my heart..'

She picked a pink petal off of the bud.

'One for my soul..'

Another petal dropped to the ground.

'One for my life, which I wish to spend with you..'

Off the bud, and on the ground.

'And the rest for everything I hold dear..'

The rose, now stripped of petals, fell slowly to the ground. Unable to hold back her tears, Zelda held her head in her hands and cried. She wouldn't have cared if someone was watching or not.

"If only things weren't the way they were.. oh, if only.."

---

ZOMG! Cheesiness! W00t! Read and review, as usual.


	5. Love Is a Curious Thing

Thanks for reviewing!

---

Chapter 5: Love Is a Curious Thing

---

She trembled. She was still sitting there. The moon was coming up, slowly but surely. Zelda thought of him for the thousandth time that day. He was about to kiss her, she was so sure of it.. and then had left. That was it. She didn't- couldn't understand it. She closed her eyes briefly, lashes stained with tears. The sunlight was shining into the room, but the mood didn't reflect it. He had looked at her so lovingly then, with so much emotion, she couldn't even place how wonderful she had felt for those brief five seconds, where he had held her close, then looked at her with so much despair in his eyes. It was as if he didn't want to hurt her. Was he afraid? What went wrong? Zelda trembled again. She just wanted to be with him, at that moment. Now that she knew what it felt like, she wanted it even more. Sitting there alone in the garden, the moon shining down on her, the roses, daises, tulips and bleeding hearts. And then, the petals of the pink rose she had stripped of, taken its life. She stared at the ground, mouth half-open. She could almost share the flower's pain. She wanted to run through the bushes and follow his foot steps, and perhaps then he would understand..

"Zelda? Where are you?" asked a voice, sullen as usual, wise and cunning, yet gentle and understanding at the same time.

"I-Impa! W-what are you doing here?" she stuttered, staring wide-eyed at the ghostly presence of the Sheikah.

She scoffed.

"Zelda, you've been missing for hours. I only just recently came here to find you. The king is worried sick," she replied, arching an eyebrow.

It was then that she accounted the despair, the confusion that resided in the Princess's eyes. She frowned, standing in front of her and kneeling down.

"Zelda," she started, this time more motherly and gentle, "what happened to you? You look awful. Have you been sitting here crying the whole day?" she asked softly, putting a caring palm on her shoulder.

Zelda turned away, shame-faced.

"I-I.." she started, then was interrupted by Impa.

"He came today, didn't he?" Impa asked before she could finish, so quiet her voice seemed to be carried away by the wind.

"W-what? N-.. Who are.. are you talking about?" Zelda faked, timid and miserable.

"Don't lie to me, girl! I know you. I know your feelings when I see them," Impa snapped, glaring at her.

Zelda stared at her with horror. Was she that easy to read? The wizened Sheikah let out a soft laugh.

"Yes, you're that easy to read, Zelda.. you know, love is a curious thing.. I've felt it once myself.. but that was long before you were born," Impa sighed, staring into the pale, star-studded sky, her voice speaking of lost times, of shadows flitting in corners and laughing childishly.

"You were in love? W-well.. I.. oh, Impa!" Zelda cried, unable to hold back her emotions any longer.

She fell into her attendant's arms, sobbing. Impa frowned, patting Zelda on the back.

"H-he came today, and he.. I'm sure he was crying! And I didn't.. I didn't know why.. and he almost.." Zelda broke off.

The memory came back to her again, his handsome features flooding her vision.

"Did anything happen? Anything that could've stirred emotions?"

"Well.. I.. oh, Goddesses, Impa! I was wondering why it had to be so hard, and he must've heard me.. he must've thought I loved someone else.."

Impa took in this information, then smiled slowly. Zelda's face dawned enlightenment.

"A-and.. that means.. he.."

'_He loves me..'_

Zelda pulled away from Impa, her face blank for a long moment.

"I'll leave you to do the rest, my friend," said Impa, then disappeared into the secret castle entrance.

Zelda stood up. She stared at the moon, and her heart, she felt, was sewing itself back together. She danced around the rotting trunk, laughter filling the sky, echoing back and forth.

"He loves me! He loves me! Oh, he loves me!" she sang, twirling about in graceful circles.

She didn't care how late it was; she ran through the bushes, driven by all the happiness everything in the world could offer. Dress breezing past her so easily, she made it past Castle Town, and Malon's Farm, and was soon racing through Kokiri Forest, panting, but not caring. It didn't matter to her anymore. Zelda was breaking through twigs, and by the time she made it to the sleeping Kakariko Village, she looked quite pitiful. She slowed down, heart beating. She would be in loads of trouble now, she knew it. She snuck along walls and trees, finally making it to Link's small hut. She took an intake of breath.

'Goddesses, I look horrible.. I'm in Kakariko Village at night, and Link's probably asleep.. oh, who am I kidding? It's not too late..'

She brushed away her hair, straightened her dress, and tried to look as best she could. She gulped, then knocked softly. For a few strangling moments, she was standing outside, Princess of Hyrule.. and the door opened.

---

Link's Perspective 

He stared at the floor, thoughts of her graceful form filling his mind. If only he had stayed long enough to simply kiss her lightly.. he sighed, staring into the depths of the fire he sat cross-legged in front of. How could he be so stupid? Of course someone as beautiful as she would love someone else. She was the most sought after young woman in all of Hyrule, for Goddesses sake! And now he wouldn't be able to face her..

There was a knock at his door, and he sighed and slowly went to open it, wondering who would be asking for him so late. When he opened the door, his eyes widened. She was standing in front of him, as pretty as ever. But she looked at him with such wist.. he blinked.

"Z-Zelda? What are you-"

Zelda's eyes were brimmed with tears, and she was smiling at him. She stepped forward, then burst into tears.

"Link, I'm so sorry! At the window today, I couldn't figure out why you were so unhappy.. and then you almost.. Link, I don't love anyone else.."

Link stared at her eyes, trying to register what he was hearing. Zelda fell into his arms, hugging him tightly.

"Link, I love you.. I.. I don't love anyone else.."

The words hit him like a cannonball. Zelda loved him? The one woman he felt for? He stared at her, then his face slowly turned into a small smile.

"I'm sorry, my Princess.. I'm so sorry.."

She looked up at him, cupping his cheek like she had so wanted to do, then closed her eyes, as did he, and kissed her. Zelda broke away from him, then pressed her nose into his shoulder.

"I love you too.." he whispered.


	6. Bitter Reunions

Zomg! Seasoness is so happy! So many reviewers!

Sasukeuchicha180: Gee, you're ecstatic! THAT MAKES ME FEEL SPECIAL.

ZoraAngel: Yeah. As sources tell me, in OoT, Link wanted to be a soldier. I followed up on that. But I'm glad you like it!

Otakurec.37: Don't worry, this story will have its fair share of tragedies.. trust me. Anyway, thanks for reviewing, and I'm glad ya like me story!

Anime Wildfire: No problem. Hope you review soon!

Pinguinolatino: Thanks, bud. :D

If you guys haven't noticed, I'm switching perspectives between Zelda and Link, but I'll be adding in a new character that isn't Nintendo's. This will slowly turn into an adventure-type story, but don't worry, the newbie she-character isn't going to fall in love with Link (but she's infatuated with him.. who isn't?), but help him in later chapters. You'll see. I'm also adding in a boy her age, so blah.

Which reminds me..

Disclaimer: Zelda isn't mine.. I want it to be, trust me, but it'd probably get flushed down the toilet like the non-canon Zelda and the Wand of Gamelon crud. So I don't. I also don't have enough money to buy out Nintendo. Wah! I'll leave all the hard work to Shigeru Miyamoto.. anyway, you get the point. Anything you recognize here isn't mine. Got it? Good.

---

Chapter 6: "Bitter" Reunions

---

She grabbed her backpack, rushing out of the doors to school. Finally, she was free! Her Science teacher's droning on about neutrons had finally ended! Though she could faintly hear the buzzing of something about electrons, but that was good, since her class was having a test on Friday. Trudging outside, she hopped on her bus, putting her backpack against the window, she laid her head against it and closed her eyes. She didn't know why, but she always woke up at her stop. Best to take advantage of the situation, especially since she had a bad case of motion sickness. But, just when she was falling into dreamland..

"Hey! Medarri! Wake the heck up!" said a voice.

It sounded like an annoying buzzing in her ear.. she swatted wherever the sound was coming from. The voice sighed in annoyance, and she found herself being poked repeatedly in the side. She burst into a fit of giggles, then found herself staring into the face of her best friend, Christopher. He had black hair, much like hers, that hung into his eyes, and understanding green eyes. She grumbled inwardly.

"Good, you're up. Want to come by my place and play Ocarina of Time? Or Twilight Princess? I got my Wii today!" he exclaimed, waiting for her somewhat sleepy response.

"I don't have a note, though.." she muttered.

"Oh, come on, the bus driver knows we're best friends. She'll let it slide."

Medarri mumbled, "Yeah, sure, whatever," then hit her head back on her backpack and fell asleep.

Christopher grinned, then settled down beside her and yawned, falling asleep as well..

Only to find an annoying rumble in his ear.

"Hey, bone-head! You wanted me to come to your house, so let's go already!" shouted Medarri, tugging at Chris's arm.

"Huh? Oh, right. Yeah, sorry. Must've dozed off, or somethin'.." he muttered.

"'Dozed off'? Oh, please. It took me long enough to get you up. C'mon, get your backpack, I'm bored," replied Medarri.

"Yeah, yeah, shut your yap.."

Soon, Medarri and Christopher were walking side by side, heading up to the boy's non-too-fancy house. They both set down their packs when they stepped in, then heard a call from Chris's mom. She appeared to be in the kitchen, making a snack.

"Oh, hey Chris. Get your underwear, will you? It's been sitting at the top of the steps for awhile now, and I'm about to get a load," she called.

Christopher blushed furiously, running up the stairs so quickly it appeared to the snickering Medarri that a cobra had bit him.

"Mom! Med is here! Geez.."

The befuddled parent looked from the arching door to the kitchen, then laughed sheepishly.

"Oh! Sorry, Chris, sorry Medarri. I didn't know you were over for company today.." she said, rubbing her neck.

Medarri smiled widely.

"No problem, Ms. T. Just something more for me to blackmail him with.."

Chris's mom smiled, then turned back into the kitchen. Chris, who had apparently finished up his 'work', was beckoning Medarri for her to come up stairs.

"Since it's Friday, want to spend the night? I'm sure your parents won't mind," he offered.

"Sure, what the heck. I'll call up mom and dad in a few hours," Medarri replied.

They settled down in front of the TV, which appeared to be permanently set to INPUT, then Chris scuttled forward and turned on the console. A few logos appeared, and soon, Chris and Meddari were yelling back and forth at each other on how to solve a puzzle, defeat a monster, or batter each other for making small mistakes, as well as stealing the controller and messing up the dungeons.

"C'mon, you idiot, it's _right, _not _left. Duuuuh!"_ Medarri chanted for the sixth time that evening.

"No, last time we took right, and look where it got us! We have to go _left _or Link will get _killed_," shouted back Chris, who's controller got yanked out of his hands.

"No, get the ocarina out, dimwit!" Medarri replied, opening up Link's inventory.

"Then why didn't you do that _before, _smart ass?" snapped Chris.

"Well, I was surprised _you _didn't figure it out, so I waited to see how long it would take for your stupidity to lift from your tiny brain!" hissed Medarri.

Both stared at each other and burst into a fit of laughter, only to have Link get killed by another monster. The battering resumed, until finally, they were simply taking turns running Link around and talking to people.

"I wonder what we're supposed to do next.." muttered Chris.

"Well, obviously, Link is supposed to kill Ganon, genius," replied Medarri.

"Well, I don't see _you _doing it!" snapped Chris.

"And you aren't either, now are you?"

While the two argued, however, the image on the screen distorted, and suddenly went from a young Link to a purple and red mix of colors. When the two friends had finally calmed their dispute, they were staring at the same screen.

"What the heck? Chris, I hope you saved the game, because your TV is acting weird," muttered Medarri.

"That's strange.. this hasn't happened before.."

Chris went up to his medium-sized TV and touched the screen, only to have his hand distort the space around itself and quickly get sucked in.

"Agh! Help!" he said frantically, trying but failing to pull away from the crazy TV.

Medarri stared wide-eyed for two seconds before rushing up and grabbing her best friend's hand. Alas, the pull of whatever it was was too strong, and they both found themselves falling through red, green, and blue.

---

These two friends don't seem very friendly, do they? Don't worry.. it's their expression of.. originality, or something. Tell me if you liked it or if you didn't. Basically, R &R, as usual.


	7. Excuses

Fwee, new chappy.

Disclaimer: This thing is slowly going to wear away my patience, I know it. Zelda isn't mine! Wah!

Oh, you'll begin to see that everything in this story is relevant to the plot, so blah.

---

Chapter 7: Excuses

---

Zelda tightened her grip on Epona, not this used to going so fast on a horse. She knew Link was right, however; if she didn't get back to Hyrule Castle soon, she would be in a lot of trouble. The king had always suspected Link of being in love with his daughter, and at times had tried to keep them away from each other, but to no avail. Now, as they sped quickly across Hyrule Field and crept through Castle Town, they both knew that this was probably treason, though Zelda never understood it. She hugged Link's back, not wanting to fall off, and she could have sworn that the hero had chuckled with amusement at her actions. When they had finally made it back to the garden, Zelda quickly slipped off the horse, and turned to look at Link for the last time that night. She blinked. He wasn't there.

"Link? Where did you.." she began, then was cut off by a tug at her arm.

She was pulled into a hug, and knew immediately that he was simply saying goodbye. She smiled, then embraced him back, and pulled away.

"You know I should be in my room right now. We don't have time for this.." she said, heart thumping in her chest.

"Impa is your guardian, princess. She would have reassured the king. He thinks you're in your room, sound asleep," he replied, smiling just a bit seductively.

"But.. what if someone comes, or.." she started, blushing furiously.

"I won't hurt you, Zelda. You know that."

That did it for the young woman. She trusted Link with the depths of her heart. Moon shining above, she kissed him lightly, then found herself being clasped around the waist, as if they were about to perform some profound dance, not known to any Hyrulean. Soon, she was pressed against the muscular Kokiri's chest, locked in yet another kiss, this one deeper, their heads sideways. Link slipped his hand through hers, and she looked at him with question, only wanting to feel his lips on hers, as they were before. He teased her slightly, kissing her lightly. Zelda gazed up at him, timid, unknowing.

"I did tell you I loved you before.. but, I mean it.." Link breathed, gazing back at her with wist and longing.

"As do I," she replied, before leaning into him once again and continuing their ritual.

Soon, Link was sitting on the rotting stump, Zelda curled loosely on his lap. She touched his cheek, smiling shyly. Link bent in closer to the princess, kissing her once more that night. Zelda was wrapped in the moment, only wanting to stay as they were, for as long they could. Link pulled away slightly, running his fingers through her hair.

"I'll come back tomorrow, Zelda. You must get to bed.." he whispered, and Zelda embraced the sound, flowing along with it.

"I wish you could stay," she sighed, frowning.

Link laughed quietly, kissing her one more time that night, before helping her up.

"You'll be fine, won't you?" he asked, worried.

"No.. the soldiers don't patrol the hallways this late. I'll make it to bed in one piece," she joked, and he smiled, kissing her lightly on the cheek before drawing away, back on Epona and out of the garden.

She smiled, blush creeping along her cheeks, before turning around and heading back into the entrance into the garden, thoughts of him swept along in the waves of her mind.

---

Did you want more than that, perverts? We'll just see.


End file.
